The cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner that a user manually grips and moves the cleaner and an automatic cleaner that automatically moves by itself.
For example, a manual cleaner may include a canister type cleaner, an upright type cleaner, a handy type cleaner, or a stick type cleaner.